


Roses

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, SaiIno - Freeform, Smut only in Chapter 6, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: They'd grown up together facing all of life's first until he had to leave to pursue his dreams.  Now they were grown-up, brought together again in an unexpected way.   But the second that she walked into his class, like when they first met, his life had changed forever.
Relationships: Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I wrote this chapter as part of SaiIno week and had plans to continue it. The second chapter will be posted concurrently. Some important notes. It's a Modern University AU, also a Professor/Student relationship BUT everyone is of age! I just wanted to make that clear so that no one feels uncomfortable. It's still SFW. :D Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Flower Inspiration: A single rose in any color is also symbolic of gratitude and simplicity. In full bloom a single rose speaks of an abiding love, or "I love you still". Unchanging and unalloyed, love continues to grow and become strong.

Sai clicked through his presentation once more memorizing each slide one by one. After weeks of preparation and meetings, he was excited for the day to finally come. The first day of classes.

When he was younger he’d been placed into the foster system after his parents had died. Fortunately for him, a teacher had recognized some artistic talent within him. He helped to encourage and develop his skills. After winning a few competitions and making a name for himself as a sort of prodigy he’d become a household name. He became a phenomenon rather than a statistic. It was a far cry from the path his life could have taken. He traveled the world doing what he loved, creating and sharing his art while learning and exploring. He enjoyed it but still longed for some stability and a less chaotic life. He was ready to settle down and lay down roots. So he requested some help from his old teacher. 

Yamato had a contact at the local university that had an open position for a Freshmen art class. Sai had received his degree while on the road, he had a wealth of experience and fame so hiring him was to the benefit of the university. It would provide him some steady income while he continued to work on his art and prepare for his gallery opening. Today was the first day of class and he was just as nervous as the students he’d be guiding this semester. 

Students began filtering in eyeing him nervously. He was sure that most of them were there to fulfill a requirement rather than any actual love of art but he was excited to share his passion with them. It would be odd teaching students that were his age, possibly even older than him. He hoped that after a while they would become responsive to him and the content.

Once most of the seats had filled and the students had settled in he began with introductions. He provided some information about his background hoping that would legitimize him being such a young professor. As he launched into his biography the door at the back of the room opened quietly. He tried to ignore it knowing that the first few days were chaotic and being late was to be expected. Upon seeing her though, his heart stopped in his chest. 

She walked in blonde hair bright and shining, cheeks pink as though she’d run to get there on time, but it was her eyes the perfect shade of blue that matched that of the sky that caused his blood to run cold. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, frozen in her spot. 

“Uh...please read the next paragraph to yourself about the school policies….” He instructed needing a moment to breathe while she took a seat. He turned away but the image of her was already imprinted in his mind. They needed no introductions, Ino Yamanaka, she’d grown up. She had always been beautiful in his eyes, the perfect mix of strength and charm. She’d been kind to him, held him when he felt lost, sweet when the bitterness of the world threatened to consume him. In all of his imaginings of how they might meet again he didn’t think it would be as her professor. 

Composing himself and using the self-calming strategies he’d learned he worked through the rest of the syllabus as his eyes focused on anywhere else but her. Thankfully the first day was usually a wash and he had a simple activity to complete and a contact sheet. He wanted to form a working relationship with his students knowing how important it was to have a supportive mentor. As the class drew to a close the general mood had changed and he was beginning to build that rapport with his students. He believed that art could be transformative and while not everyone could become a world-class artist everyone had an artist within them. 

Final notes, a reminder about the readings and the class was over, but he couldn’t relax. As hard as he tried to ignore her presence there was no ignoring the Yamanaka. She lit up any room that she walked in by her sheer existence alone. The longer they remained in that room together the weight on his chest grew. Walking past her to hand out forms he inhaled the familiar scent of roses. It took him back to when he was a scared lonely child, and the only thing that could ease his scattered feelings was the smell of roses. The only thing that could comfort him was her. 

The class began to file out much livelier than when they’d walked in and he was torn between hoping she’d stay back or following her classmates. But this was Ino Yamanaka, she didn’t run from difficult, awkward situations and once everyone left, there she stood. 

She was taller now almost reaching his height, for so long he felt like he towered over her when they were younger. It made him feel like in some way he could protect her like she had always protected him. Seeing her this close he could appreciate just how much she’d grown and even more stunning she’d become. Long awkward limbs had transformed into feminine slopes and curves and he had to stop all thoughts of how her soft skin would feel against his fingertips.

“Sai…” His name on her lips was far sweeter than all the symphonies he’d heard all over the world. 

Her arms wrapped around him before he could get a word out and he stood there frozen fighting hard not to fall into her warmth. But as she held him his arms naturally wrapped around her burying his face into her hair. He probably should have been more concerned that anyone could have walked in but he was too overwhelmed to care. 

“I didn’t think I'd ever see you again, especially not like this.” He could feel tears against his neck and pulled back to brush them away. 

He smiled gently at her, he told her time and again how much he hated when she cried. “Me neither…” 

She took a step back as though she also realized just where they were. “I uhm I have to run I’m already late for my next class, but let’s catch up soon?”

He just nodded still unsure about how to approach this situation. 

“Okay, I’ll see you around then.” He watched her walk away and once she was gone reality sunk in as he collapsed into his chair. He had so many unanswered questions to grapple with but instead, he sat there paralyzed. Why was she taking a freshman-level art class? Did she know that he would be her professor?

She was his student, despite their past and his feelings he was still her teacher. He wanted to be a good professor and he was excited about the opportunity. He didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardize that or her own academic career. 

And yet, this was Ino, his Ino. His best friend, the only girl he’d ever loved. 

Shaking his head he attempted to refocus sifting through the work that was turned in and updated his student’s contact information. His fingers traced over her name and the note that she left him. ‘Call me.’ She still wrote in that same flowery script and he tried to reconcile the picture of the girl that he’d grown up with and the woman that had walked into his class. 

He opened up his sketchbook that he usually kept with him at all times to the very back page. For years he’d been drawing her, wondering how she might look now that they were older but his drawings were poor imitations of the Ino that had walked in today. Images of her began to flash in his mind. Of her smiling so sweetly at him, whispering his name in the dark while he...well now he knew. He was in trouble. 


	2. Yellow Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had history, but their lives and paths took them from each other. Now, they had to face this new reality and change in their relationship. 
> 
> Yellow Roses: The symbol of a yellow rose represents friendship, joy and caring. These beautiful sun-colored roses can also convey warmth, delight, gladness, and affection, as well as say good luck, welcome back, and remember me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! The first chapter was posted in my ficlet collection for SaiIno Week. I'm excited to continue the story. I hope that you enjoy it. A few notes, it does feature a professor/student relationship but they are of age. They also have a history that I'll explore as the story continues. Also, some of the future chapters will contain smut (I've been wanting to write some for them for a while now... hehe...) I'll change the rating and tags just so that everyone is aware. Each chapter will have some sort of flashback to give you some insight into their past relationship.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Flashback**

_“Sai….” He grinned to himself knowing that voice, she wanted something. He looked at Ino amused as she flopped onto his bed._

_“Yes?”_

_“Do my art homework work for me, it’s hard and it keeps coming out looking terrible.” He smiled at her attempt to draw a fruit bowl._

_“You’re right it does look terrible.”_

_She pouted snatching the paper away. “Hey be nice!”_

_“I’m always nice to you. Come here, I’m not going to do it for you but I’ll help.” Her eyes brightened in the way that he loved as she placed herself in his lap. She’d always been affectionate towards him that even now this wasn’t out of the ordinary. Other than the fact that his poor heart was going to beat out of his chest._

_Taking a fresh sheet of paper and a pencil he placed his warm hand over hers to draw quick simple strokes._

_“What are you going to do without me?”_

_“As if you’d ever leave me!” She replied with a laugh._

_“I told you when we were five-“_

_“Yes, I know. I’m yours and you’re mine.” He cut her off repeating their well-known agreement. Her eyes sparkled at the words._

_“Exactly.” She replied leaning back to rest her head against his shoulder._

_“Come on no sleeping let’s finish this.”_

_“Oh, Sai let’s not pretend that you’re not doing all the work.” She smiled amused while he shook his head and nodded. His Ino was able to convince him to do anything._

_“You’re annoying.”_

_“I love you too.”_

**End Flashback**

“It’s not that funny”. They all paused before they continued to laugh.

“Girls! Help me.” Ino begged frustrated. She’d gone to Shikamaru and Temari’s place hoping for some advice or comfort. Chouji and Karui had come along as well because since they’d been kids everything they did was as a group. Instead of any kind of sympathy, they found her situation hilarious. 

Temari took a deep breath trying to focus. “Fine, what’s the problem exactly? You were friends and now he’s your teacher, it's not a big deal.”

“Except for her massive crush on him.”

She glared in Shikamaru’s direction. “Shut up! I don’t have a crush on him.” 

“Please you’re a sucker for those sad puppy dog eyes. You have been since we were kids. You still like him.” Shikamaru replied in that same know it all drawl that she hated so much. 

She wanted to tell him to fuck off and that he was wrong but it wasn’t worth it. He’d known her for too long and about her embarrassing life long crush. 

“Why did you wait so long to take art? I told you, you should have taken it when we were freshmen.” 

“I had my reasons!” She yelled causing Chouji to scatter the bag of chips. 

“It’s pretty hot if you ask me. Schoolgirl, hot older teacher.” Karui shrugged. These were the exact thoughts she was trying to avoid. 

“Okay keep your fantasies to yourself please. This isn’t that at all, and he’s our age. Besides, he's too good and pure to even see me as anything more than the little girl that would follow him around all the time.” Unrequited love was a bitch. He still hadn’t contacted her and it had been days. He was avoiding her. 

Shikamaru sighed. Did she seriously not realize how much Sai adored her. They were both so clueless and yet they judged his love life. “Look the way I see it crush or not you need this class and he’s a good teacher. Get through the semester then figure out whatever the hell the rest of this is. Don’t complicate it more than it already is.” 

Ino just sighed but nodded. As much as she may still have feelings for him and how devastatingly handsome he’d become she couldn’t do anything. She’d never want to put his career in jeopardy. She always supported him that’s just what she did but her heart wanted so much more. How was she expected to just be in class with him all semester and act as if everything was fine? And pretend that he wasn’t a ‘hot older teacher’ as Karui described and as she’d heard a lot of her classmates say. Damn it! He was hers first! 

Unbeknownst to her, Sai was also seeking advice from his childhood friends. 

“You can’t avoid her forever.” 

“I’m not going to avoid her, she’s my student and I will treat her as such.” The individuals in the room just stared back unconvinced. 

“Are you really okay with that?” They were all friends but he had an obvious soft spot for the blonde. 

“I have to be.” 

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip annoyed. If they would just talk to each other they could move on from this mutual pining bull shit. 

“Sai, we’re happy you’re back but you need to talk to her otherwise you’ll both be miserable. Just a conversation, she deserves at least that.” Sai was surprised at the blonde’s insight. They’d all grown up while he was touring the world. When they were younger they’d been his safety net, they gave him a sense of home and belonging. He kept up with them as best he could while he was gone but they still grew distant. Still, though being together like this as a group, it was like nothing had changed. 

He wasn’t avoiding Ino per se he just honestly didn’t know what to do. He struggled most of his life with his emotions and now being here they were even more out of control. He was thankful that his friends were willing to help him but their advice was obvious and rational. He wasn’t looking for that. He knew he needed to talk to her and probably more than once but what do you say to the woman that you loved and haven’t seen in years?

*

**

Instead of addressing it he took the cowards way out and didn’t see her till class the following week. She was there on time towards the back. She smiled while she sent him a small wave and he just nodded before turning away. He felt his cheeks flush, she always did look incredible in purple even more so now. She still loved those damn shirts that showed off curves and skin. 

The content for the day was easy enough as he began to assess all their initial skills and knowledge. It was as expected that most everyone was there as a requirement but some students showed potential. And Ino, well she tried. When they were younger she’d complain about how he had taken all the artistic skills that none was left for her. What she lacked in technique though she made up in effort and her ability to arrange colors in aesthetically appealing ways. This was from her experience working in her family’s flower shop. She had an eye for beauty. 

He smiled at her work and left an encouraging note in the corner. He’d managed to keep his normal persona never lingering or staring at her more than usual, but his body was hyper attuned to the fact that she was there. She had a habit of playing with her hair and he had to physically stop from doing it himself. 

“Come in.” He responded to the knock at his office door. He had office hours available so he was waiting for any students that may need some help. 

Roses, he looked up as she sat in the chair across from his desk trying not to stare as she crossed her legs. 

“Ino.”

“We need to talk.”

He nodded solemnly. “I know.”

“How long have you been back for?”

“Start of Spring?”

Her eyes widened hurt that he hadn’t tried to contact her earlier. “Why didn’t you let me know?”

“I...I don’t know..” 

“So where do we go from here?” 

“You’re my student. I will help you pass this class and we move on.” He replied simply. 

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say to me?” Her voice was starting to rise the way that it always did when she was upset. 

“What more do you want from me?”

“Is it so wrong for me to want some answers from the person that was my best friend, that left for years only to see him again as my teacher. We made promises to each other when we were younger. Does that mean nothing to you? What the hell Sai!?” She stood up slamming her hands on his desk. 

He stood up calmly meeting her intense gaze. “We’re not going to have this conversation here.”

She threw her hands up in frustration. “Oh, you’re right. Nothing is more important than this job, even me. Fine, I’m sorry _Professor_ I’ll be leaving now.” 

“Ino, please.”

“No, I get it. Just ignore me, forget whatever the hell we had. I’ll be the perfect student and leave you alone.” He winced after the door slammed behind her. 

This wasn’t how he wanted the conversation to go, she didn’t deserve that from him. Regardless of who they were now, she had always been there for him and she needed more than what he’d given her. He’d lost her once, he didn’t know if he could lose her again. 

Ino walked through the campus in disbelief at how he had treated her. She understood not wanting to cross professional lines but it wasn’t like she tried to seduce him into giving her a passing grade. She just wanted to talk. Why was he acting like this? 

She looked down at her phone seeing a notification for a text from an unknown number. 

_‘I’m sorry.’_

She wanted to ignore it, knowing that if she did it would really solidify that they were no longer anything to each other. But, she didn’t want that, she wanted him still. If it had to be like this it would be enough for now. 

_‘Let’s really talk tonight, our old coffee shop.’_

_‘I’ll be there.’_

Ino stared up at the sky hating that her heart lightened a little knowing that she was going to see him. 

They were right, she was always weak when it came to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a tough day for me and alot of people. Writing is a great escape. If this helped you disconnect for just a little I'm happy. Hug everyone you love a little tighter tonight. If no one has told you today I love you and I'm happy that you're here. 
> 
> *Till the next one


	3. Purple Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was so much that was left unsaid between them. 
> 
> Purple Roses: Purple roses primarily stand for enchantment. The giver of the purple rose seeks to convey that he or she has fallen in love with the recipient at the very first sight. A deep magnetism and charm that makes the recipient almost irresistible is what the purple rose seeks to convey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Welcome back! Uhm no super important notes for this chapter. I’m still just building up the story and their backgrounds. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it!

**Flashback**

_“What are you drawing?”_

_Sai looked up startled by blonde hair and blue eyes blocking his view of the pond. Wordlessly he showed her a picture of a duck that he’d drawn._

_Her eyes brightened at the picture amazed at how wonderfully he’d drawn it. “How cute! Can I keep it?” He peered at her confused but nodded tearing the sheet out of his notebook. She smiled gratefully before folding it up to place in her pocket for safekeeping._

_“I’m Ino!”_

_“Sai”_

_“Hi, Sai! Are you new here? Where's your mommy and daddy?” She looked around not finding anyone watching him._

_“I...I don’t have one..” He didn’t know quite how to explain what happened, but all he knew was that they were no longer around._

_Ino’s face fell at the sad response. Her mommy and daddy were the best, she couldn’t imagine not having them._

_“Okay well, then you’re mine.”_

_His head tilted confused by the statement. “What?”_

_“You belong with me! Daddy said it’s important to be part of something, to belong to a clan or family. You’re mine and I’m yours.” She explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_Sai had never had anything that was his own, that was just his. She was a curious creature much more excitable and intrusive than anyone that he was used to but she had a pretty smile and her eyes were his favorite color._

_“Come on play with me.” She held her hand out to take and for the first time since his life had started to fall apart, he felt himself smile. Her hand was soft and warm against his and it reminded him of when he held his mom’s hand. He felt safe with her._

_“No matter what happens we’re going to be best friends and you’ll be a Yamanaka. You’ll sell your pictures and buy me a nice house with a garden of roses and bush clovers!”_

_He liked the idea of a friend and the future she described. He could draw, he had Ino and a home. What more could he ask for?_

**End Flashback**

The coffee shop was just as he remembered it. Cozy with plush chairs and painted walls. On one wall he was surprised to see a painting that he’d gifted the owner years ago to thank him for always letting him hang around there. Even after they closed, on days he just didn’t want to go home, the owner would let him stay until it was all cleaned up. 

She was there in their corner on her second cup of coffee. He could easily tell that she was worried. She had a habit of biting her nails when she was nervous. Still, this was only the third time seeing her and he felt his heart racing. He had always known that she was beautiful but he didn’t think that she could have become this gorgeous. 

He sat down next to her taking the offered cup. 

“Green tea.” She explained looking back down at her worn nails. This wasn’t right they’d always been almost too comfortable with each other. This tension felt wrong. 

He took a sip gratefully. She had it made perfectly for him remembering how he would drink it. “Thank you.”

“Talk to me.”

He could see the pleading in her eyes for something, some kind of explanation. He wanted to avoid this conversation but she needed to know everything, or at least most of it. 

There was no point in delaying this talk any longer. “I’d wanted to come back for a while. Exploring the world was great but it was starting to wear on me and I was feeling less inspired. I needed to come home. Danzo didn’t like that.” Ino looked up hearing that name having her own feelings about his foster father. 

Sai just stared up at the ceiling, wanting to avoid the pity in her eyes. “He kept booking appearances and making promises that kept delaying my return. Then he died.” 

“I’m sorry Sai.”

He just shrugged. “I’m not. We both know he took me in for the money. Then when he realized he could keep milking art and money out of me he just kept me around. When he died I asked Yamato for help. He found me the teaching job at the university. Remember, I’d always wanted to teach. I teach your class, sell my work in galleries around the world and have my studio and gallery I’m opening up.” Since his foster father died all the money he’d hid away was finally released to him. He could live a pretty comfortable life just off of that in addition to the money he had coming from different sales. Teaching though had been another dream of his. He had such incredible teachers that helped and inspired him. He wanted to do that for others. 

Ino sat there speechless trying to process all the information he’d given her thankful that he was willing to reveal everything he had. He’d been through a lot the past few years and she was sure the last months were challenging, but why didn’t he try to reach out to her or their friends. She thought that he knew how much they all cared about him. That she cared. 

She began to worry her pinky until he placed his hand over hers to stop her movement. She looked at him gratefully.

She paused before considering her next question. “Why.. uhm why did you return my letters?”

He just stared at her confused. “What letters?” 

“My dad, he asked Danzo for an address so that I could write to you. He knew that he’d never give me a number to call you at. This seemed like a happy medium. I was pretty torn up after you left. The letters just kept getting sent back. I just assumed you didn’t want to talk to me anymore.” She admitted remembering how worried her parents had been. 

Fuck. If he knew Danzo the bastard was probably keeping them from him to keep him focused. He’d asked time and time again if he could get in contact with his friends but his “father” said that they were just a distraction, and kept trying to convince him that they didn’t care about him anymore. Years after not hearing from them it became easier and easier to believe. He was stupid to believe anything that man told him. 

“I...I never got them.” He knew that if he had their lives right now would be very different. 

She nodded as the pieces were being put together she wasn’t surprised and felt a bit relieved. She was thankful that there was another reason than him just not wanting anything to do with her. “I was sure that it was a mistake at first so I kept writing, but they just kept coming back. Still, there were so many times that I needed to talk to you, to my best friend, so I started writing.” She placed a worn journal with roses embossed on the cover in his hands. “They have the first few letters I wrote to you and some other entries. I know you’re busy so you don’t have to read them all. Uhm you don’t even have to read any of them.” She started to feel anxious about bearing her heart and feelings to him so openly but they had already lost so much time together. They both needed to be honest.

She paused to look at him blue meeting an inky black both their eyes set in sadness but hopeful. “Sai, I hate that I know nothing about your life anymore. We were inseparable and when you left it was like a part of me went with you. This was the only way that I could keep any kind of connection with you.” His heart was breaking at her tears. 

“Ino…” There was nothing else that he could say. He’d abandoned her and she had to face life without him there. He’d missed so much and there was no way that he’d ever be able to make it up to her. 

She knew that by handing over her journal she was giving him her heart again. She hoped that this time he’d know what to do with it. That this time he would understand how she felt about him. “I know things are weird because you’re my teacher but you were my friend first and maybe things can’t go back to the way they were but I still want you in my life.” Carefully she took his hand in hers hoping that he wouldn’t push her away but his fingers curved around hers. 

“We’ll figure this out together.”

She smiled hoping that it was true. “We always have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...Danzo...I still haven’t completely worked out how long it's going to be. I feel like I have the end down but it’s all the stuff in the middle throwing me off haha. Also if it’s moving fast it’s because it is lol. I really have no patience for writing a slow burn, I don’t have enough mental fortitude or ability to focus long enough for that haha Also I want my babies happy! Okay, thanks again for reading! I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to read, leave kudos or comments. I love you all!
> 
> *Till the next one!


	4. Pink Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is a wonderful place to be. 
> 
> Pink Roses: A deep or hot pink rose can convey gratitude, appreciation, recognition and is a great way to say “thank you,” while a light or pale pink rose conveys grace, gentleness, joy, and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my sweet readers! If you wanted the fluffy stuff this is the chapter for you! Enjoy!

**Flashback**

_Ino clutched onto Sai as lights flashed across the sky and thunder shook the house. It wasn’t the first time nor would it be the last that he snuck into her room to keep her company during a thunderstorm. When she was younger her fears were far worse and it was only through sheer consequence that she realized having Sai there helped calm her worries. Ever since then he would sneak into the Yamanaka house and would hold her till the rain stopped. He never teased her about her fear and they didn’t talk through it, it was just enough to be together._

_“Let’s try something different tonight.”_

_She looked up at him worried and unsure. “What?”_

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“With my life.” Her response was automatic._

_“Then come on.” He wrapped her in a blanket and led them to her balcony pulling her forward when she tried to pull him back into the room._

_“Ino, trust me.” She took a deep breath and nodded following him out into the rain. Surprising her he had a blanket and pillows laid out on the floor and had her sit._

_“We’re facing your fears together.”_

_He held her while the lightning flashed, the rain fell and the thunder resounded. She’d jump up and duck her head into his shoulder ever so often but she stayed there trusting him knowing that he’d never let anything hurt her._

_As the storm carried on it became less frightening and something more beautiful and exciting. Her fears felt unfounded and she began to enjoy seeing the lightning across the sky and feeling the thunder rumble. And it was all because of him._

_“Better?” He asked with a smile._

_“Yes, but don’t think that this gets you out of coming here .”_

_He just chuckled drawing her closer. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”_

_Later that night Inoichi found them asleep at the glassdoor that led to Ino’s balcony. He knew that for years that Sai would “sneak in” to help Ino during these storms. It seemed though that this time they walked through that storm together._

**End Flashback**

Sai stared at the blank canvas in front of him. The fact that he had become a well-known artist was a fortunate consequence of him surviving a traumatic childhood. He used art as a way to process his parents’ death and his relationship with his “father.” Art was always his escape, his way to protect himself. The longer he was away from home though, the less inspired he was. Danzo was nothing if not a talented businessman. His work was still heralded as being innovative and cutting edge despite the fact that it was his most clinical and uninspired. Ultimately his name was enough to convince these art people that his work was something special. He needed his art now to deal with all the events of the past month. 

He started to paint while thinking about her. The conversation with Ino went better than he could have hoped for. She was still loving and understanding even if he didn’t deserve her forgiveness. Thankfully, she wanted to have a relationship with him. What that meant though still needed to be determined. They had both grown up shaped by the various experiences and trials they’d undergone but he could admit to himself that he loved her more now than he ever had before. She was far kinder, stronger and more beautiful than his mind could have ever dreamed. It only made him wish that they could finally take that next step together. 

He read her first letter to him and it brought him back to when they were still naive teenagers. She was sweet, encouraging and hopeful and it hurt that he never had a chance to respond. So he wrote her a reply, and it helped him to process his feelings from that time, ones that he never dared to revisit. It was an opportunity of healing for him and he hoped that maybe one day he’d be strong enough to give them to her. 

They had been texting each other back and forth and the last few nights her voice was the last thing that he heard before he fell asleep. It was so easy falling back into old routines and familiar conversations. Ultimately they decided to try to rebuild their friendship and maintain appropriate boundaries while at school. This would clearly be much easier said than done but it was the best that either of them could do. 

During class, they maintained their roles never giving anyone an opportunity to question their relationship. Thankfully she was a good student so there was no reason for him to give her special treatment nor did she expect it. 

She would visit him during his office hours. Sometimes she actually had questions, most of the time it was just because she wanted to spend time with him and he didn’t have the heart to send her away. She had grown and become a woman of the world and her interactions with him away from prying eyes had become more flirtatious. She’d learned just what to say and do to have someone do exactly what she wanted. Within the confines of his office, she was never more than a few feet apart from him, invading his space and consciousness. The smell of roses lingered long after she left. She always found a reason to be seated right next to him or would ask him to help her with a skill or technique. Her hands would be warm and tucked in his while he tried to explain the art method. The time spent together made it easier to believe that they could finally become something more. Maybe they were ready for a different relationship. 

Using one hand he answered her call smiling at seeing her name appear on his phone. “Dad expects you for dinner tomorrow night.” She announced. 

He dropped the paintbrush in his hand. “Sai? Did the call get dropped?” She wondered aloud not hearing a response. 

He shook his head coming back to Earth. “No, sorry I’m here.”

“He found out that you’re back in town and was pretty insistent that you come by and he knows you’re my professor, it’s hard keeping anything from him.” She was rambling but he’d become adept at understanding her even while panicked. “He wanted you to come by then mom started piling on and I said that you were going to be here tomorrow night. I can tell them you got sick or something…” Ino was happy with how their relationship had been progressing. She noticed how his eyes would linger on her and the sweet blush that would paint his face whenever she got close to him. Perhaps he was finally accepting and seeing what she'd known all along. They were meant for each other. She was worried though that this dinner with her family might scare him away. 

“No, that’s not necessary. I’d love to come by for dinner.”

“Really?”

“Inoichi was more of a father to me than Danzo ever was. It would be nice to see them again.” 

Ino was stunned speechless this time. “Ino? Hello? Did the call actually get dropped?”

“Thank you, Sai.” He could hear the sincere appreciation in her voice.

“I’m happy to be welcomed back.” He respected Inoichi and appreciated how much he’d opened his home to him when they were younger. Sai knew that it might be awkward. He and the older Yamanaka had things to discuss. If he ever wanted something more with Ino he needed her father's support. 

*

**

Despite how nervous he was walking up to the Yamanaka house it felt like a real homecoming. “Sai.” Inoichi greeted him with warmth and familiarity. He was older but his eyes were still kind and inviting. 

The older man pulled him into a hug and it felt safe and comforting.

“Welcome home son.”

Home, for so long it had been such a foreign concept. But, the only time he ever felt like he was home was with Ino and with the Yamanakas. 

It was just as he remembered it. Fresh flowers dotting every room, the large blue couch where they would waste hours away watching movies. There was a large window where he’d often sit and paint. They always left that area clear for him to use. Even now it was there ready for him. 

Ino's mother was just as excited to see him fanning her tears while she hugged him. “Sai, oh baby you’ve grown up so much! You’re so handsome. I heard your last piece was sold for over 100 million yen!” He just nodded embarrassed by the attention. 

She just smiled with pride shining in her eyes. The little boy that used to be so shy and nervous all the time had become such an accomplished man. “I joked with Inoichi that we should have sold one of the paintings that you gave us, but then you paid for Ino’s tuition so we didn’t really need the extra money anymore.” 

The house became eerily silent after the revelation. The Yamanaka matriarch looked around the room confused by the tense silence. Ino wordlessly grabbed Sai and dragged him out of the room. 

“Is it true?”

“Yes.” There was no point in lying, she wouldn’t believe him anyway.

“What? How is that possible?” She blabbered confused. 

“I wanted to do something to thank you for everything you did for me growing up. So I contacted your dad without Danzo knowing and wired him the money. It was after my first big sale. I asked him not to tell you.” She never asked how her tuition was paid her dad just assured her to not worry about it. This was not what she expected at all. 

“Sai…”. The whole time that she was angry and upset with him leaving he was still thinking about her and taking care of her. 

“Don’t think too much about it. I was happy to help you follow your dreams. You always supported mine.” He never expected her to find out, especially not like this. He didn’t want her to worry about money when he had more than he knew what to do with. When he contacted Inoichi he tried to convince Sai to talk to her. He rejected the idea worried about her feelings towards him after they’d been apart for so long. This was just something that he needed to do. 

Her arms wrapped around him, thankful and overwhelmed. There were no words to express her gratitude and it only added on to the reasons why she loved him. 

He held onto her tightly still thinking that the gesture paled in comparison to how much she’d done for him. 

Dinner reminded him of the ones he’d had so many times when they were younger. The Yamanaka house had been his safe haven for so long and just being there made him feel comfortable and content. It was as though this was where he should have always been. 

*

**

“Let’s go talk on the porch son.” 

“Daddy! Be nice.” Ino tried to intervene but Sai shook his head. 

“Ino, it’s fine,” Sai assured her with a smile before following Inoichi outside. 

They took a seat on the porch looking at the flower-filled garden. The purple bush clovers were just starting to come in. The view never failed to inspire him. 

“She was really torn up when you left. She’s a strong girl and I never imagined I’d see her like that. Then when her letters kept getting sent back it only reopened old wounds.” Inoichi explained thoughtfully but it hurt remembering that time and how helpless he felt. 

There was no anger in his voice, it was just a matter of facts. “I’m sorry-“ 

“Don’t be, Danzo had custody and you couldn’t have stopped him. We tried. Still, you became a world-class artist, so it wasn’t all bad.” He told him with a warm smile. It was the worst kept secret that Danzo wasn’t the best father. Danzo hadn’t done anything illegal or abusive so despite his disdain for the man there was nothing that he could do. He had to play nice with him for the kids’ sake knowing that he would keep Sai away from Ino if pushed too far. Once Sai became more locally and nationally well known Danzo had begun plans to move him away from the country. He knew that once Sai was of age he would no longer have any control over his actions. No one was surprised by the international move. If they had stayed Sai wouldn’t have served as his cash flow. Unfortunately, Sai had to bear the brunt of the man’s selfishness and greed. He’d faced a lot of difficulties coupled with a lack of control over his own life. Through it all Inoichi was very proud of him. 

Sai just shrugged. He knew that he should be grateful and yet he wasn’t quite ready to let go of the guilt. “I guess I just wish that it hadn’t affected her so much. I never meant to hurt her.”

“I know that you never would do so intentionally. Otherwise, I would have never let you hang around her the way that you did. I think that she knows that too. Sai, I know how you feel about her. It’s been obvious for years.” Sai had nothing to say in response, there was no denying his feelings. 

“You’ve always been like a son to me. I trust her with you. Please don’t break her heart.” There was no malice or threat. It was a sincere request from a father that loved his daughter. 

“I would never do that…Father.” The title only felt right with him and one day he hoped that it would really be true. 

Inoichi smiled knowing that there was a shared understanding. That his daughter was safe with Sai. 

He did always want to be a grandfather. Inoichi thought to himself wistfully. 

*

**

“Thanks for coming to dinner Sai,” Ino told him gratefully. This felt natural. Being home with her parents and him right next to her, enjoying a meal together. How she missed moments like this. 

His eyes softened as he placed a warm hand against her cheek. “When I was away people asked me about my family and home. I always told them about you, your family and this house. You have always been my home.”

With her eyes wide open he kissed her and despite how nervous he was and how his heartbeat rapidly, this felt right. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she tried to reassure herself that this was, in fact, real and not some feverish dream. She kissed him back and her lips were far sweeter and softer than he could have imagined. He pulled her closer into his body deepening the kiss. She clutched onto him her body rubbing deliciously against his wanting more, but he had enough sense to remember just where they were. 

Sai knew that he was taking a big chance. There were still so many unknowns but for once in his life, he was taking control of the situation. He’d been forced to live the way that he had because of events and decisions out of his control, this time he was taking what he wanted. He couldn't deny himself and her this any longer. 

“Good night Beautiful.” He kissed her forehead before making his exit Ino still breathless and surprised. It hurt to leave her there and he was tired of these days and nights apart. Soon enough he assured himself, soon she’d finally be his.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it be nice to have a handsome, rich artist pay for school? :sigh:  
> How I wish Inoichi had been alive to be a father figure to Sai... We're racing to the end. I'm used to writing more one-shots so writing a longer story is a different challenge for me. I have a few more things up my sleeve but I've got the rest of this pretty much mapped out. Thanks for all the support! I love you all!


	5. Orange Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would always have her first kiss. 
> 
> Orange Roses: Orange roses evoke energy, and can indicate enthusiasm, desire and excitement. Giving orange roses can symbolize your passionate romance and share your excitement of the relationship with your loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my beautiful readers! We're sprinting towards the finish line. There's a scene that gets a little spicy hence the change in rating but nothing explicit...yet! Hope you enjoy it!

**Flashback**

“Stupid Forehead!” Sai looked up from his painting watching as Ino paced back and forth in his room. Danzo had been working him like a dog for some art gallery. He missed his girl and was thankful that he wouldn’t be home till tomorrow. 

“Sakura?”

“No, she’s Forehead right now.” 

He didn’t quite get their relationship. He knew that at the core they were friends but times like this made it seem like they were enemies more than anything else. 

“Okay, what did Forehead do?” He asked after she placed her head in his lap. 

“She kept going on about her first kiss with Sasuke. Blech. Then she started saying that no one will ever want to kiss me.” He nodded sympathetically his fingers threading through her hair. They were way too competitive.

Surprising him she sat up on her knees sending him a look he knew all too well. She wanted something and damn if he didn’t already know that he’d do whatever she wanted. 

“I’m going to ask you something and I want you to keep an open mind.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

“What? If this is just to compete with Sakura that’s a pretty stupid reason.” Did she realize what she was asking him to do? 

She looked away shaking her shoulders. “No, I just, well I want to know what it’s like ya know. You’re my best friend and I trust you. Who else could I ask? It’s just a kiss.”

He had to. He knew it wasn’t the best idea but he hated the idea that someone else would have her first kiss. “Fine.” Her eyes fell closed and he took a deep breath before softly placing his lips on hers. It was far too sweet and innocent, a product of youth and lack of experience. Yet Sai didn’t know if he’d ever been happier. He was kissing Ino. It was a dream of his that he always kept closely guarded. 

They separated and her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink while they smiled at one another. 

“Sai...I’ve been wanting to tell you something.”

He was surprised, she usually told him everything. “What is it?”

“I uhm well I’ve felt this for a while. I-“ A piercing ring shattered the moment bringing them back to Earth. 

“Damn it, it’s my dad. I was supposed to go straight home.”

Sai nodded in understanding but disappointed that she didn’t finish what she was going to tell him. 

“Thanks, Sai, you’re the best. I love you.” She grinned at his blush waiting for his response. Ever since they were little she’d taken it upon herself to remind him that he was loved and never let him get away with not saying it in return. 

“Love you too Ino.” 

Ino walked out of there with a smile still on her face. Take that Sakura! Her kiss with Sai was more than she could have hoped for and gave her the push she needed. She was ready to tell him how she felt. Tomorrow would be the day. 

Little did they both know that she’d have to wait years to get that chance. 

**End Flashback**

Sai rushed to class annoyed and upset. He had meetings all morning regarding the last minute details for the gallery opening. This was his first show not under the watchful eye of Danzo and it was more work than he anticipated. He hated the business side of the art world. All he wanted to do was create but this was a necessary evil to keep his name relevant. 

Thankfully he made it with just enough minutes to load his presentation. He looked over towards his class. Ino was in her usual spot towards the back of the room but this time her space was being invaded by one of her male classmates. Sai felt himself digging his fingernails into his palm especially as he heard her laugh. He knew that it was wrong to be annoyed. It was good that she was getting to know her classmates and yet the irrational side of him was winning. While they continued to talk after dinner at the Yamanaka home neither was ready to discuss what their kiss at the doorway meant. 

“Let’s begin please.” Fortunately, it worked well enough that he cut their conversation short. 

“Please look at the painting projected on the board. It was discussed in last week’s readings. Respond to the question below and turn it in. You have 20 minutes.” He knew that he was taking his poor attitude out on his class but he was far too annoyed by a million different things to care. Perhaps if he knew where they stood, that she wanted to be with him just as much, maybe then he wouldn’t be so prone to jealousy. 

Once everyone turned in their quick write he launched into the content. It was more dry and boring but right now he needed that kind of material. For today he just needed to get through the class.

*

**

“Why were you being such a jerk during class?” Sai looked up seeing Ino storm into his office. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” He replied returning his eyes to the form he was reading over. He wished that she had skipped office hours today. He wasn’t quite ready to stop being upset. 

She moved so that she was directly in front of him. “Stop pretending like I don’t know you. What’s wrong?” It felt like they had taken such a huge leap forward and now he was pulling away from her again. 

His mix of emotions came roaring back. “Can you really not see how this is your fault? 

“How is this my fault?”

“Why would you wait so long to take a freshman art class?” Jealousy and uncertainty was fueling him. Even as he was saying it he knew how ridiculous it sounded. If she had taken the class sooner they wouldn’t be in this situation. At least that’s what he’d been trying to convince himself of. 

She stood there stunned by the accusation. Fine, if this is how he wanted it to go down. “Because art took you away from me! I did everything I could to avoid it as ridiculous as that might sound!” Sai stood there shell shocked as she broke into tears. 

“Do you know how hard that was? Everyone was so proud of you and impressed by your accomplishments but I had to stand there and pretend that I wasn’t devastated. Chouji and Shikamaru had to stop me from burning all your drawings. I know that you had to go and you didn’t have a choice. You had to follow your dreams but why couldn’t I have been a part of it?” She sobbed each teardrop creating cracks in his heart. He placed her face between his hands capturing her tears as they fell. 

“No Ino, you’re my dream. You always have been. If I knew then what I know now, how much it hurt you I would have never left. I would have stayed here with you and we could have been so happy. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered regrets into her hair. 

“No, I don’t want an apology. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just...Fuck. I just want my Sai back, I want my best friend, not the famous artist or my professor. I want the person that held me during a thunderstorm, hid drawings in my notebooks and gave me my first kiss. It’s you, it always has been.” With no more of an invitation, he had her pinned against the wall his lips hot and heavy against hers as she pushed his blazer from his shoulders. 

“Do you know how many times I wanted to fucking pin you against this wall?” He breathed as she continued to run her hands under his shirt.

She grinned her blue eyes beaming. “I’m here now. What are you going to do about it?” 

His lips devoured hers hungrily using the weight of his body to keep her up while his hands explored, touched and caressed her skin. Ino arched into him wanting to feel him against her. Her legs tightened around him trying to bring him closer. 

His lips shifted to her neck kissing patterns all over her. The possessive side of him not caring if he left a mark. The smell of roses radiated from her skin. 

“Sai…” He shuddered hearing his name on her petal-soft lips. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He breathed his lips tracing the crown of her head. She drew his mouth back to hers wanting to cement this moment into her memory. Her fingers tried to make quick work of his shirt before he stopped them. 

He took a deep breath before placing her down safely “We can’t do this here.” 

She pouted looking up at him her arms wrapped around his waist. “Sai...don’t you want me?” 

She used that look on him a million times but this time he kissed it away. “Fuck, of course, I do beautiful girl.” His hands went to tangle themselves in her hair bringing her forehead against his. “I’ve dreamt about this a million times, but you deserve better. This weekend let’s go away together.” 

She nodded in understanding. Despite her disappointment, she was happy to know that he’d been dreaming about this moment just as much as she had been. She also wanted to take her time to absorb the moment without fear of someone walking in. 

“Okay. Did you get through my journal?”

“Most of it.” 

“Before Saturday can you read my last entry. It’s what I wrote before this semester started.” 

“I will.” 

She kissed him softly her lips wanting to imprint themselves against his “Sai if I haven’t made this clear I want this. I have for a long time. I just want to finally be with you.” He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly against his chest.

“Me too Ino. Your heart is all I’ve ever wanted.”

She clutched to him and it was finally starting to settle in that this was real. They had both been pining after the other for years and now they finally had a chance to make it work.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for sticking with me! The next chapter will get smutty, I'll change the tags as needed. Thank you all for being so wonderful and supportive. I truly love and appreciate you all!
> 
> *Till the next one!


	6. Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, he had always been hers and she had always been his.
> 
> Red Roses: A red rose is an unmistakable expression of love. Red roses convey deep emotions - be it love, longing or desire. Red Roses can also be used to convey respect, admiration or devotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Happy Valentine’s Day from my corner of the world! I pushed myself to get this out today for all of you my Valentines! Okay, there’s smut in here as promised. You can probably tell where it’s going to start so feel free to skip over it. :D

**Final Journal Entry**

_Dear Sai,_

_I’m starting my last semester of college. I’m finally taking an art class. I was supposed to take it years ago but I wanted to avoid it knowing that it would remind me of you. I still think about you all the time. I’m sure you’re out there living the life of a famous young artist and have forgotten all about me. I miss you but I’m still proud of you. You probably don’t remember but that day when you kissed me. I wanted to tell you something. Well, I wanted to admit that I liked you. I had for a long time. Even saying it now feels very freeing. If I had told you do you think that you would have stayed? I guess we’ll never know. I thought that with enough time I’d get over this, it was just a crush right? But despite my best efforts, I couldn’t get over you. Anyone that I tried to date I’d inevitably compare to you. A number of shitty dates later I realized that it wasn’t just a crush. I love you. Amazingly I still do. I guess I’ll just live out the rest of my life loving you from afar. I have this dream that I’ll be in a cafe in Paris and you’ll see me and it will be like nothing had changed. You’ll admit that you’ve always loved me too and we’ll live out our happily ever. I guess it will be a nice fantasy to dream out while I’m old and alone. How am I possibly going to get through this art class without you? I guess the same way that I’ve gotten through these last few years. I hope that you’re happy wherever you are. If we do ever meet again I’ll be sure to let you know this time._

_Yours,_

_Ino_

**End**

Ino traced her fingers over the fine lines of a rose drawing that Sai had given her years ago. She’d had a really terrible day so he’d hidden different pictures and drawings for her to find during the day. When he left, her first instinct was to destroy them. Thankfully Chouji and Shikamaru intervened and she was grateful that she still had them. 

She knew now her reaction to him leaving was overdramatic, but at the time he had been her world. She didn’t know how to function without him there. Maturity and age helped her to understand and she was thankful for it. He had fulfilled his dream, he deserved that and so much more. But now he was back and they both deserved a chance. 

*

**

“Where are we?” Sai took her hand in his walking her into the space. He had arrived at her home with a different kind of confidence and energy. She was sure that the contents of her final journal entry had given him the assurance that he needed. She had loved him since they were innocent children who knew little about the world. And she loved him still. 

“My Gallery.” He explained flooding the space in lights.

“It’s not set up completely yet but I wanted you to see it before everyone else.” 

She walked up to the various pictures her eyes wide with wonder. They were all so incredible and she hated how hard she tried to avoid seeing any of his work.

“I’m sorry Sai…I was so caught up in myself and how you leaving affected me that I became blinded to what you were actually doing. I’m so proud of you. I always knew you were talented and I'm thankful that you could share it with the world.”

He lifted her chin to return her gaze towards him. “Don’t apologize my Love. We were both young and trying to figure out the world. Here come with me.” He led her towards the heart of the gallery.

“This was one of my very first drawings while I was away. I hid it away from Danzo.” She stared at a drawing of her. It was detailed, each line and shadow done with care and precision. It was so different from his other work. There was a level of innocence and vulnerability that came through, his emotions, hopes and dreams on display. 

“I didn’t want him to find it and try to sell it. Even now, I refuse to do so. I didn’t want anyone else in the world to have you.”

“Sai.”

His hand went to cup her cheek. “I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. I kept imagining and planning how I’d come back to you. The rest of the world can have Sai, the famous artist, the prodigy. But only _you_ ever had me. And I prayed that despite it all you were still mine.” Tears appeared in her eyes, knowing that this wouldn’t be the last time today. They were healing from past disappointment and locked up feelings. They were both ready to let the hurts of the past go and focus on their future together. 

*

**

He drove them outside of town towards the ocean. She knew that he picked the location specifically. The Yamanakas would bring him along for their vacations to places just like this. They’d spend hours along the beach and playing in the water. Ino made him promise that when they were older he’d take her on vacations to the water.

They spent the day exploring various shops and restaurants the heaviness of the last few months finally lightening. They were just Sai and Ino again. There was a certain kind of freedom in just being with the one that you loved. 

All-day he’d been affectionate. Soft kisses and lingering touches were just a prelude, a promise for what the night would hold. Her body felt like a live wire, sparks across her skin every time they touched. She already knew how much she loved him and that she wanted to be with him, probably forever. She was ready for this next step and she could tell that he was too. 

After their dinner at a cliffside restaurant, they drove down to a house right along the water. Images of a home, kids, and her wonderful husband flashed in her mind as they walked in. 

“What’s all this?” Ino asked surprised seeing a canvas set up in the living room. 

“We’re going to paint a picture together.” He explained setting their stuff aside to lead her towards the setup. 

“Oh.” It was all too sweet but she felt a little disappointed given the tension of the day. 

“Strip.” She saw the dare and amusement in his eyes and grinned. She breathed trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. His eyes followed her hands as she pulled the dress over her head. She could hear his quick intake of breath as more of her skin was exposed. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this sight.” He swore breathlessly. She bared herself to him and he revered her like one of the greatest works in history. 

He tentatively placed his hand on her stomach, his fingers drawing random lines and patterns. He was still overwhelmed that this was actually happening. That she trusted him so much. In his art he’d focus so much on shapes and forms and in her presence he felt like an imposter. She was so perfectly made. His hands ran through her golden hair before traveling lower over her shoulders and arms to her abdomen. His hands tried to memorize the lines and curves of her body as they caressed and adored each part of her. He kneeled in front of her to trace and kiss the skin along her thighs and legs. He felt like a sculptor, his hands molding themselves to her form. 

“You’re incredible.” He breathed his voice sending shocks of pleasure across her skin. If he wasn’t holding her up she was sure that she would have melted to the floor by now. 

“What about you?”

“If I get naked we’re never going to finish this.” He explained softly kissing the skin along her ribs as an apology. 

“Does that really matter?”

“Yes, I’ve been wanting this for way too long to not enjoy you. Here.” To both of their disappointment, he covered her body with a painters smock. 

She looked down at her covered form confused. “Why?” 

“Because I will be the only thing that marks you.” 

She grinned with a nod her arms wrapping around him pressing her body against his. 

“Today has been a dream.” He kissed her his hands rubbing the skin on her waist. 

“I’d always imagined what life with you might be like, it is far sweeter than I could have pictured. I love you so much.” There was no hesitation, no fear, and no doubt. 

Her eyes glistened bright blue with tears. For so long she believed that she might never hear those words. “Sai, I love you too.” She cried into his shoulder the sheer emotion and relief hitting her. 

He rubbed her back kissing the crown of her head. Thankful for fate and second chances. 

“No more tears beautiful girl, let’s get this picture painted.” He sat on the stool in front of the canvas pulling her onto his lap. She could easily feel his erection against her ass. 

He took her hand in his placing a paintbrush in her palm. In front of her was a palette with different colors. 

Instead of guiding her hand he began leaving open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

“You’re not going to help me?” She giggled making random marks on the canvas. He was terribly distracting. 

“Nope, I’m focusing on my own work of art here.” He replied biting the skin along her shoulder. 

She shifted to pout at him.

“I didn’t come here for an art lesson _professor_.” She purred her lips ghosting over his. 

He delighted in kissing her worrying her bottom lip between his teeth. “Consider it extra credit Ms. Yamanaka.” 

She smirked back grinding against him knowing that he was having just as hard of a time keeping it together. 

“Be good.” He ordered her gripping tightly to her waist. She circled her hips drawing out a moan from him before responding. 

“Yes, _sir_.” 

Fuck. She was too tempting like this perched so sweetly on his lap. 

“Mix the first two colors. Then paint an oval.” As she made the move to do so his tongue traced a circle on the back of her neck. His lips layered kisses in that same spot. 

“Now make a spiral in the oval.” His hands had found his way under the light cloth his thumbs rubbing her nipples in circles. 

“Sai…” Ino moaned arching into his touch.

He stopped his movements, frustrating her. “Keep working Ms. Yamanaka.” He teased her not seeing the paintbrush move. She huffed annoyed quickly following his instruction so he could keep working her tits. 

“Paint a heart around the spiral.” He kissed her neck feeling her pulse rapidly beat under his lips.

“Paint a curvy line from the heart and bring it to the bottom of the heart. Paint a U shape to connect both sides.” As he directed her art his fingers trailed from her heart down towards her pussy his fingers lightly teasing her clit. He dragged his fingers from there back up. Ino felt like she was burning up her pussy throbbing trying to complete this stupid picture. 

“Sai...are we almost done with this painting?” She whined wanting more. He looked at the picture and it was a certified mess but given the circumstances, he couldn’t blame her.

“Very good baby.” He helped her stand up and she heard him removing his clothes. Finally. 

He whirled her around pushing her back against the counter. His lips hot and heavy his tongue sliding against hers while he tore the cloth from her body. 

“Sai…” She moaned as she felt his cum leaking against her thigh. 

His heavy breaths against her neck felt heavenly. “Fuck I wanted to draw this out longer but I can’t help myself.” He groaned as she littered kisses against his chest. 

“I’m yours Sai. I always have been and I think we’ve waited long enough.” As much as she’d love to explore the muscles and dips of his body she needed something else. Sai picked her up carefully carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her carefully on the bed settling himself between her thighs. 

He would continue to worship her body later but right now he needed to be in her. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening Ino pushing her hips up to meet him. 

“I love you Ino.”

He thrust into her his cock gripped tightly by her walls. “Sai!” She cried out his cock filling her. His mouth busied itself by kissing and biting her breasts leaving teeth marks and bruises all over her chest. She lifted her chest sinking into the feeling as his cock pounded into her.

“More, baby, please.” His tongue curled around her nipple and it was enough to send her into her first orgasm. Sai held her as she writhed and screamed beneath him whispering words of love against her lips. 

“Very good girl, you’re so beautiful baby. I’m going to keep fucking you okay. I need to cum in my girl’s pussy. You want me to right baby?”

“Yes, Sai!” She cried out feeling him rub her already over sensitive clit. His hips drove into her pushing them both to higher planes of pleasure. She felt him shudder and bury himself into her. “Fuck, Ino!” He roared finally finding his release as she echoed his name. 

He collapsed onto her careful about placing his full weight on her and she relished in the feeling of his sturdy body against her. Her fingers traced along his spine and through his hair as he fought to catch his breath.

He trailed kisses from her forehead to her lips. He shifted to cradle her against his chest. “I love you Ino.”

“I love you too Sai.” She whispered falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Okay confession time, I know nothing about art. I legit tried to look up how to paint a rose and honestly, I couldn’t understand the steps. Lol but you get what I was trying to do there right? Haha anyways thank you for reading and all your love and support for this story. There are probably only 2 or so more chapters left to this and then it will be all done. I hope that you’ve enjoyed it. They are such a great couple, we honestly need more of them! Thanks for being my Valentine today. I love you all!


	7. White Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a wonderful thing. 
> 
> White Roses: Suited to reverent occasions, the white rose is a fitting way to honor a friend or loved one in recognition of a new beginning or a farewell. Their pure color conveys respect, pays homage to new starts and expresses hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful readers! Here we are at the end. Thank you for sticking with me till the end. I loved writing this story so much and I hoped that you enjoyed it as well.

**Flashback**

_“This assignment is ridiculous. How can we possibly know where we’ll be in 10 years?” Sai complained staring at the blank document on the screen. Life had been quite unpredictable so far. How could he possibly try to imagine his future?_

_Ino looked up at him surprised. “You don’t know?”_

_“You do?”_

_“Of course!”_

_He just smiled at her amused. “Please enlighten me.”_

_“Okay, so ten years from now means that we will have just finished university and we’ll be graduating. By that time you’ll have become a super famous artist.”_

_“Really?” He couldn’t help but grin at how animated and excited she was while developing their imagined future._

_“Yes! They’ll eat up the tragic orphan story.”_

_“Thank you for narrating my pain.”_

_She just waved off his concerns. “Oh, hush. It’s part of the mystique. Anyway, you’ll have already made a ton of money selling your paintings and you'll have spent a good amount of it on your very best friend.”_

_“Who might that be?” He teased her to which she just ruffled his hair._

_“Stop it, you love me. As I was saying you’ll be this super amazing famous artist and I’ll be your wonderful best friend that you’ll attribute all your success to. We’ll move into this amazing house. You know the one you promised to buy me.”_

_“The one that you’re forcing me to buy you with all my hard-earned artist money.”_

_“Yes, precisely! I’ll keep going to school to be something really awesome like a doctor. You’ll keep painting and we’ll be happy.”_

_He just smiled at the simplicity but perfection of the future she painted. They were still together, pursuing their dreams and happy. It was more than he could ever hope for._

_“So we’re still best friends ten years from now?”_

_“Obviously, nothing will ever change that.” She promised with a bright smile._

_He nodded praying that Ino got everything that she dreamed of and that he would be lucky enough to see those wishes come true. “Okay, I’m going to write that for my essay.”_

_“Hey!”_

**End Flashback**

At the end of the semester, Sai sat with the Yamanakas cheering along as Ino and their friends crossed the stage to collect their degrees. 

As a teacher and as a friend it was very gratifying to see them all take that leap into adulthood. The world wasn’t quite ready for them yet.

His gallery opening had gone well and the critics hailed it as a renaissance. His work was new, innovative and different from what he’d done before. He had multiple offers for his drawing of Ino. Especially upon knowing that it was one of his original works. He refused each time. It was far too precious to him. 

As he reflected on the path that life had taken him he appreciated all the highs and the lows. His life was far better than most and he knew that it could have been a lot different if one pretty blonde girl hadn’t chosen to become his friend. 

He had always imagined that a relationship with her would be incredible but he could have never envisioned how sweet it would be. He’d struggled his whole life to find a place in the world, to find somewhere that he belonged. All along that place was with her. When they were younger they would dream about this moment. Becoming adults, entering the real world together. It was the future that he would picture when he was sad and alone. Life had a funny way of working out.

His class had given him a glowing review at the end of the semester. Many of his students came up to him personally to tell him that they were now interested in the Arts. The university had been so impressed that they offered him an additional class to teach the following semester. He was thankful for the opportunity, excited to inspire the next generation of artists. 

Ino may noy have a future in art but she had chosen a path in life. After a quick vacation together she was jumping headfirst into a post-baccalaureate program to pursue her Ph.D. She wanted to become a Psychologist. She’d always wanted to help people and relished in the idea of helping them heal mentally and emotionally.

Once the ceremony was over she ran over to her parents who heaped on praises and words of congratulations. They had been in tears the entire ceremony overwhelmed with pride. 

Sai greeted her with open arms. “Congratulations beautiful.” He kissed her forehead affectionately. 

“Thank you, Sai.” She took a deep breath to take in the moment. “I’m happy that you’re here.” Neither took for granted that they were there in this moment together. 

He squeezed her just a little tighter. “Me too. I have a surprise for you.” 

“Another one?” She asked touching the rose pendant on her necklace that he’d given her that morning.

“Yes.” 

“Go, sweetheart, we’ll see you at the party tonight.” Her mom assured her excitedly knowing about the surprise. The parents of all their friends decided to host one large graduation party that evening.

Ino nodded, her boyfriend never failed to amaze her. “Okay, lead the way.” 

*

**

He drove them about 20 minutes away from the university to a small neighborhood the street lined with large trees. Beautiful family homes filled the sidewalk while kids played and ran up and down the streets. 

She stared out the window awed by the different homes they passed. “Where are we? Is the surprise here?” 

He simply kissed her knuckles. “Patience Beautiful.” 

He parked in the driveway connected to the house on the corner. It had a large front yard with a welcoming doorway. From outside she could see large windows that showcased the interior.

Surprising her he took out a key from his pocket taking her hand to bring her inside. The entryway was large featuring a spiral staircase to the second story. It was spacious and she could easily imagine a family making wonderful memories there. 

“Sai? What are we doing here?” Why did he have a key? Was it okay that they were just walking into someone’s house?

“Just a minute.” He led her through the kitchen out towards the porch. Walking outside she was floored by a gorgeous garden filled with flowers, purple bush clovers, and roses of every color. Suddenly it began to dawn on her. 

Taking her into his arms he whispered. “Welcome home Ino.”

She felt her breath catch. “What?”

“I bought you your house with a garden of roses and bush clovers.” 

She brought a hand to cover her mouth stunned and overwhelmed. “Sai…”

“If you hate it we can always find another one-“

“No, Sai, it’s perfect. Thank you. That’s not enough but I’m speechless.” She couldn’t believe that he remembered that conversation. 

“Just imagine it. I can paint out here. We’ll set up your office upstairs. Our son can play in the living room and ride his bike down the street. I think that we can be very happy here.” His smile was so bright and his eyes looked so hopeful. 

There was no stopping the flood of tears. The life and future that he described of home, and family. There was little else that she could want in life. She had her best friend, her true love and a home that they would build and fill with memories. They would experience birthdays, anniversaries, milestones and celebrations. Once they all had kids, Chouji and Shikamaru’s kids would come by and play and their babies would become an unstoppable trio. The next generation of InoShikaCho. Her and Sai would grow old together and fall more in love with every passing day. No matter what may come she knew that they would be happy. And she knew at this moment that she was the luckiest girl in the world. 

They walked hand in hand amongst the roses before touring their house. She couldn’t have dreamt a more perfect place for them to build their lives together.

“Sai, this is incredible. I love you so much.” His thumbs brushed the tears away from her eyes. 

“I love you too Beautiful, I’m excited for our adventure to continue.” He kissed her with the promise of their future and forever on his lips. 

**Flashforward**

“Ready to go see your mommy graduate Jin?” Inojin just giggled smiling and looking up at his father. While Ino prepared for the graduation ceremony they spent the morning outside tending to the garden. 

“This hat is hideous,” Ino complained before placing it on Inojin’s head. He just grabbed at it before placing it in his mouth. 

They smiled down at their sweet baby before Sai pulled her into his arms. “How are you feeling Dr. Yamanaka?” Sai asked with a grin knowing how relieved and excited she was to finally be done with school. 

Her arms were wrapped tightly around him sighing against his chest. “Wonderful Mr. Yamanaka. Is Inojin all ready to go?”

“All set.” It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to have a baby while trying to complete a doctorate program but Ino wanted to start a family and his flexible schedule helped out a lot. Inojin was their final missing piece, giving them a sense of completion and joy. Sai couldn’t wait to be a father, ready and excited to give his son the childhood and experiences he didn’t have. 

“I’m very proud of you Beautiful.”

She smiled at him before reaching up for a kiss. Relief, joy, and appreciation a mix of emotions ran through her. While he was gone she’d all but given up on the idyllic future she’d imagined with him. Their life now though was far better than either of them could have ever dreamt. 

Sai held onto his family taking a moment to thank the universe for his wife and son, for this family and life that they shared. Their journey may have taken some twists and turns, but it was worth it for all the roads led him there. A life with his Loves amongst the roses. 

**The End**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your love and support. They are such an amazing couple and that made it so easy to write for them. I hope to have something for them again soon. But till the next one, thank you and I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be posted right away! :D


End file.
